


The Sky's the Limit

by orphan_account



Category: Pun Diddley
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you and Chrish met, one starry night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's the Limit

Clutching your phone tightly, you opened your car door and entered the midnight air. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining impressively for the city, and the crescent moon perfected the scene. You admired the beautiful scene as you walked home, wishing you had a decent camera to capture it. But it never was the same in pictures, you mused.

Your phone buzzed, startling you out of your dreams. After fumbling to check it, you chided yourself for being so careless. You really ought to pay better attention; anyone could be out here tonight.

You pressed the button to turn it on and winced at the sudden light. You quickly turned down the brightness and read the text. "I gotcha, girl! :) If I don't hear from you in 30 min, I'm calling the police!"

Suddenly wary, you straightened, sensing someone nearby. You scanned the streets, but saw no one.

You took a deep breath. There was no reason to freak yourself out for no reason. You started walking and took one last glance over your shoulder. "No one is there, you're almost home. You'll be fine," you told yourself hoping you would believe it. 

You turned the corner onto the hotel pathway as you looked back in front of you, and came face to face with a person. You slammed into them, both of you knocked to the ground. You looked at the person you collided with, a young adult guy with dark shoulder length hair. Your heart beat fast as you stared at him, sure that he wanted to wear your skin as a dress.

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I was taking pictures and wasn't watching, are you ok?”

The guy looked at you in concern? Apologeticily? You let out a shaky breath. He seemed perfectly normal. 

“No, I wasn't watching either, don't worry about it.”

His dark eyes twinkled in the starlight. Your heart beat faster.

“My names y/n,” you blushed.

Sticking your hand out, you noticed how handsomely tall this stranger was.

“Chris,” he said and shook your hand. “Chris Howard.”

Good heavens! How his eyes crinkled when he smiled!

“I, um. I was just on my way back to my hotel,”

He rubbed his neck. “Man, I'm really sorry for running into you. Can I walk you back? Kinda maybe as an apology?”

“Of course! ...Oh! Is your camera okay? Oh goodness. I'm sorry.”

“Yeah,” he said as his eyes crinkled again. “It should be fine. This is just an old lens I picked up at a garage sale. It's fine”

“Are you sure? Oh gosh. I guess we're even then,” you laughed. “ I'm fine, your camera’s fine, and I think I've just met a friend.”

Opening the door to your hotel, Chris said, “Well, I guess this is goodbye? I hope to see you around.”

“Well, if I happen to run into you at the Starbucks over on Rose st at ten tomorrow, wouldn't that be a coincidence!”

“I'll pray that happens!” He winked.

“Oh what a day!” You thought as soon as he left. “CRAP. I NEED TO CALL MY BESTIE.”


End file.
